


Mune ni Omoi wo Daitara (If you embrace the feelings in your heart)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Don’t paint me as the crazy one, Takashi, please. Tell me what’s wrong, because I didn’t imagine that, you haven’t been talking to me for the whole day!”





	Mune ni Omoi wo Daitara (If you embrace the feelings in your heart)

Senga wished he knew what to do.

They had come back home since a few minutes, and Nika had settled on the couch watching the TV, apparently little willing to talk to him.

He had been like that the whole day, and Senga had run out of options.

He sat next to him, without saying a word.

Takashi watched the TV and he watched Takashi.

He was sure the elder had noticed, but had kept relentlessly ignoring him.

And it had gone on like that for a while, and they both waited for the other one to give up.

But Senga had always been stubborn, and after a while Nikaido turned toward him, his eyebrow raised and an annoyed look on his face.

“Would you mind telling me what’s your problem?” he asked, irritated.

Kento sighed, getting closer.

“I should be the one asking that, Taa-kun. You’ve been ignoring me for the whole day, and you didn’t even have the decency to tell me why. I’m not the one with a problem.” he said, direct.

The other was about to say something, and from his reaction Senga knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant, but then he seemed to be able to restrain himself.

He saw him chewing on his lips and sighing heavily, before averting his eyes from him and watching at the screen again.

“I’ve got no problems. You clearly imagined that.” he said, nonchalant, not looking at him.

The younger got mad; he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, then he pulled his boyfriend’s arm, forcing him to turn again toward him.

“Don’t paint me as the crazy one, Takashi, please. Tell me what’s wrong, because I didn’t imagine that, you haven’t been talking to me for the whole day!” he complained, putting on the same irritated expression as the other.

At that point, Nika smiled, spitefully; he leant back against the couch, looking at him.

“If it’s not okay with you, you can always go to _Gaya-san_ , right Ken?” he said, innocently.

Kento opened his eyes wide, trying to understand where this was going.

What about Taisuke now?

“What do you mean I can go to Gaya? We’re not talking about this, we’re talking about the fact that you...” he started replying, but he was interrupted straight away.

“No, that’s exactly what we’re talking about, Kento. After all, I wasn’t the one saying he wished he had Fujigaya as a boyfriend. Well, then. If it’s him you want, then there’s the door.” he said, harshly pointing at the entrance and standing up, going toward the bedroom.

Senga stayed on the couch for a few moments, before he understood what he was talking about.

When he thought about the interview for their photobook, he couldn’t help but make an exasperated sound.

He stood up and chased quickly after him, finding him lying on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling.

“You’re jealous!” he said, climbing on the other side of the bed and getting closer.

Nika winced, shook his head and sat back up.

“I’m not jealous. I’m just saying that if you really want to be with Taisuke, I don’t understand what you’re still doing with me.” he explained, his voice doing nothing to hide his irritation.

And Senga, seeing that expression, couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Taa-kun! Come on, it’s just an interview! Divert the attention, didn’t you say that? I’ve said Fujigaya’s name because he’s the first one, aside from you, who came to my mind, there’s nothing else to it!” he said, getting even closer and bringing an arm around his waist. “And anyway, I’ve said I’d want you as a best friend. And you’re that as well, aren’t you?” he asked, looking at him in a way that was meant to look innocent.

Nikaido stared at him for a few seconds.

He looked about to reply, but in the end he gave up and sighed.

“I’m your boyfriend, Kenpi.” he just said.

The younger held him tight, leaning his head on his chest.

“But you’re my best friend too, aren’t you?” he insisted, knowing he had already won.

Takashi, as a matter of fact, laughed; not very convinced and a bit exasperated, but he didn’t seem all that mad anymore.

“Yes. I’m also your best friend.” he conceded.

They kept still for a while, the elder had started caressing his head distractedly, and then Senga started talking again.

“If you don’t understand what I’m still doing with you... it’s because I love you, silly.” he whispered, hearing Nikaido chuckle.

“I love you too, Kenpi.” he said, and Kento nodded, satisfied.

He was never going to understand the way his boyfriend’s brain worked, but all that mattered in the end, was that they loved each other.

 

 


End file.
